A Stranger
by just-oneofthe-reader
Summary: Shigeru a boy with no memories and Kazuma a boy filled with dreams. Will this two can face challenge on their way or something will can hinder or help?.Find out! CHAPTER 2 IS UP KanmurixAzuma
1. All starts from a beginning

**STRANGERS**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters and any page on the manga.

" " words

' ' thoughts

* * *

_Lights, foods, drinks, and noticeable breads in a big place. Surrounded by happy people, giggling, drinking wines and beers. Everyone seems to be having fun in, on and around the dome that is filled with colorful decorations in every side._

But on the inner corners of all the festivities there are things that should be behind of all of whats happening. In this place strange people gathered all clad in black.

"We must no let that THING go near HIM!" a voice said.

"Say... how can you prevent that huh? We do not even know what it is!" another voice said.

"EVENTHOUGH!! WE SHOULD FIND A WAY BEFORE IT"S TOO LATE!!!" another voice said but this time fear and sadness can be sensed in the voice. Then they kept on babbling and talking in a familiar tongue but still it doesn't make any sense...

Suddenly a sound of thud came then there came to sighta child lying and like bathing in a pool of blood. "NO!!!!" an image of a woman then came but blurry..

Oi!

Oi!

Oi!

* * *

"Heyyy!!! Wake up! Wake up!" a 10 year old Tsukino said.

The 6 year old pink-haired boy suddenly shot its eyes wide open then started to sob uncontrollably.

"Don't cry, Please..." She pleaded to him but just after a while he looked up to her but she is surprised to see the eyes full of questions as if he had known..._nothing_

"Ne, what's your name? she asked but the boy just stared at her more then shrugged but came to an answer

"Name??Name??"

'My, Oh my!, this is bad he doen't remember who he is, maybe I could get him home to otou-san but if he gets angry awwww i don't know what will happen..' She thought it with a sweatdrop.

"Maybe it's better if a give you a name ne?" he just nodded in response but while thinking something caught her eye- a necklace embedded with letters as if a name tag, she read it and found out that...

"So your name is Shigeru?"

"Saaa..maybe" he replied still confused.

"Maybe its best to go to our house to tend you and as well recover what you lost!" she said gleefully. 

"Recover what is lost?"

"Nevermind, just follow me okay?"

It took them a while to reach the house and upon reaching him her father also scold them and all but he accepted Shigeru . It also took a lot of time to teach him such basic things but after he learned it all basics (A/N: like eating properly, his name, etc) Tsukino saw that he has more than what he looks on the first time she saw him. He learns fast and has a knack for almost everything especially on baking and also need to add that he really is a damn genius.

* * *

IN ANOTHER TOWN:

A 6 year old chestnut haired boy is learning how to ferment with the aid of a kind hearted baker.

"You're at it, Kazuma-kun!" the man commented while patting his head with that Kazuma just smiled gleefully. These went on and on until it is time for Kazuma to go home and convince his forever-so-rice-lover grandfather. But seems that things did'nt went well.

NEXT DAY (A/N: after he visited the kind baker again):

"JUST EAT IT!!" Kazuma said.

"Fine, but if these doen't suit my taste then you will not force me to eat this!" his granpa replied as he bite onto the bread. Just then he had a crazy and good reaction. Kazuma then decided to see the baker to give his thanks but when he arrived he seems to be leaving. He approached him...

"Kazuma-kun, I am off to somewhere because my fate seems to call" with a smile

"When will I see you again?" he asked while hugging him

"Saaaa... who knows when.." stopped then think...

" Kazuma-kun strive for your dream ne?" then he waved to Kazuma and left.

From that day Kazuma then promised to his self that he will pursue for his dream- to make the ultimate bread the dream that he knew the kind baker had.

* * *

AFTER 10 YEARS:

"Shigeru-kun, please move the TV over there" Tsukino said while pointing to the spot.

"Here?"

"No, there a little further"

"Here??"

"Nope, a little further to the right" "Here???" a vein popped out.

"NOPEEE, a little forward then left!" she said mockingly. "Are you playing with me? Shigeru asked the little vein got three times bigger.

"Etto... Betsuni" Tsukino said with a sweatdrop

Then they chased one another almost knocking the TV when suddenly their father called. "TSUKINO!!SHIGERU!!! STOP THAT AND THE FOOD IS READY GET DOWN HERE FAST OR ELSE YOU WILL BREAK YOUR NECK AND BACK AS SOON AS I GO UP THERE!" Ken threatened down oh I mean called them.

'Why does otou-san need to threaten us for every single thing?' they both thought then ran fastly as they could then sat down on their dinner table when someone knocked.

"You open it" Tsukino said.

"Why me? You asked me right?" he replied. 

"Iie, just forget that I asked just open it.."

"I don't want to!" "Stop fighting and JUST GO TO THE DOOR AND OPEN IT!" Ken interrupted.

"Fine, fine"

* * *

Author's Note: hehe I will cut it for a while maybe I will err have the next chappie next week

Gomen nasai ne for the short chapter and some wrong spellings.

Read and Review Please!


	2. Knock, Knock, Knock!

**A STRANGER**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters and any page on the manga.

**SBBLOODLUST: **Thanks for the advice don't worry I will try to do it. I hope you can review another and check if it is okay

**Emitique: **Thanks also.. I hope you can give me another review!

" " words

' ' thoughts

* * *

Shigeru then opened the door.A delivery man came into a view 

"Is this the Azusagawa residence?" the delivery man said.  
(A/N: I used Azusagawa since Shigeru doesn't know his last name and let's just say that its Manager Ken's deceased wife ne?)

"Yep your right mister" He said firmly 'I wonder why and what is in the package..they hadn't told me anything' Shigeru thought.

Hearing the answer, the Mr.Package man flicked his hand and a very large box with a label _TO:AZUSAGAWA RESIDENCE_ that appeared out of nowhere with this Shigeru's eyes widened 'If there is package like this why did they didn't tell me?' he thought as he started to become irritated.

"This package has a pen, laptop and tons of books." Mr.Package man explained to him. But unfortunately Shigeru is still enthralled with the package size and is still shocked.

"Oi!Hello?" Mr.Package man said as he wave his hand on Shigeru's eyes. This distracted Shigeru from his trance.

"Hai?"

"Just please sign ne?" Mr.Package man said. Shigeru just placed a finger on the paper that was presented and POOF! there is now his signature..

"Arigatou Gozaimasu" Shigeru said before Mr.Package man left

"Anytime!"

Just then a shout was heard "OI SHIGERUU!! WHAT ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG?" onviously its their otou-san.

* * *

"Nandato?" Tsukino exclaimed when she saw Shigeru carrying the large package to their dining room. 

"It will be better if we will open it in the living room and not here" their otou-san said

So Shigeru did what he was told. After putting the large package down he stretched and rub his left shoulder "That was really a big package.Awwww Itai!! It really hurts'

When he decided to take a break another person knocked on the door. Then glances I mean threat glances were shot to him and cannot help but to open the door _AGAIN_.'Am I their slave for the day or a door opener?' he thought bitterly.

As he reached for the door he tripped and fell but not that bad 'And that's another strike for me.. It adds to the pain on my shoulders'.

Opening it he saw a postman and just said "Here is a letter" and a letter fall down and the postman left without saying anything aside from that leaving Shigeru jawdropped and DANG! another knock but this time it made him smile for it is a pizza delivery."For once I am thankful that I am today their door opener" and with that he headed towards the dining room

"PIZZA was delivered!!" he shouted [at the same time open and eat on slice of the pizza so that the two people on the living room will be alerted.

(A/N: Oh I forgot they are going to eat merienda and the food that was told to be ready is juice and some finger foods including the pizza)

When the two of the people came they started digging into it!

MUNCH!KRUNCH!MUNCH!KRUNCH!MUNCH!MUNCH!KRUNCH!KRUNCH!

"Waaahhh I am full" Shigeru commented and let out a soft almost inaudble burp.

"Ahh its true " Tsukino and Ken replied. then ANOTHER knock

"Tsukino-san I think it;s your turn to open the door" Shigeru said with a something-will-happen-if-you-don't smile

But Tsukino took a while then "I pass I need to go to the CR". Pretending to be reall in use of CR. Shigeru was left there dumbfounded. "so I guess you should now be the one again to open the dor. No choice" Ken said.

With that he went to the door but while walking towards it he shouted "MATTAKU! WHY ARE THERE MANY PEOPLE TODAY THAT KEPT ON BOTHERING US ESPECIALLY ME!!

But as turn the door knob he saw a chestnut teen about his age walking away. "OI,CHOTTO MATTE!" he called out. Then Kazuma turned (A/N:I know that they still don't know each other but please bear with me. THANKS!)

"Hai?"

"HORA GOMEN NASAI IF I SAID THAT!!!".

"Iia nandemonai."

"You knocked on the door right?

"Yep, I did why?" "I know it's rude for me to say this but why did you knock? You see that words I said before opening the door it really means nothing.."

"Souka.. and I knocked to ask if you can tell me where is this address"

Shigeru then looked on the paper in which Kazuma is holding. It reads _Pantasia _'It seems familiar but I dont know where..'

"Gomen but I don't maybe Tsukino-san knows.Wait I would ask her"

"Iie, I think I am just bothering yuo so..." Kazuma stammered as heavy rain started to pour down. 'This is bad, really bad I have been traveling for a week now and I have no place to stay' he thought as he started to have a wave fall anime-style. Shigeru just sweatdropped and he felt sorry for him

"Ano.."

"Nani?"

"Do You have anywhere to stay?"

"EHHHH?? HOW DID YOU KNOW??" Kazuma asked with amazement "What is it a yes or no?"

"Ummmmm.. No, none" Kazuma replied embarrassed "Maybe you can stay here for a while or a night I guess.." Shigeru said sheepishly.

"Honto?" Kazuma said witha gleeful smile.

* * *

"Ne,you haven't answered my question Mr.?" 

"Azusagawa Shigeru" Shigeru replied with a smile.

"Azusagawa-san"

"Azusagawa-kun would be better"

"Okay..."

"For the question I can read read minds...Mr." he replied halfheartedly.. "Azuma Kazuma, WHEETT! SUGOI!" Kazuma stated

Shigeru blushed with the comment since it is his first time to get a compliment for his mind-reading ability.

"Gomen nasai I have been carried away..."

"Please wait here Azuma-san I will just have to get a towel and tea for you" With that he started to go to his room for towel then to the dining room.When he entered..

"YOU! HAD LET A STRANGER HERE? ARE YOU INSANE???" Ken said shouting

"His harmless" sounding annoyed

"Why are you so sure? Do you know him? or his purpose?".

"And if I don't know that doesn't matter! You even let thet Ryuu-san which is an assassin!!." a vein popped

"WHY ARE YOU INVOLVING HIM?"

"YOUR THE ONE THAT HAS STARTED IT!" Then they continue to argue luckily Tsukino made a tea and Shigeru absentmindedly gave a towel to her.

She then gave it to Kazuma. And she started to observe him then for a while they talked and know each other but just then she noticed a square shaped cloth on Kazuma's bagpack.

"What is that?" Obviously pointing to the square shaped cloth bounding something.

Kazuma then followed her gaze then he took the cloth out.

"Oh! This is my jii-chan call a petali..."

BLAG! they heard dome clattering and shattering on the kitchen. 'Their fight soen't go to this...' Tsukino thought. They decided to peek and not say even a single word they saw a group of men was there.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME??"

"YAMETE!! WHAT DO YOU WANT"

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY BUSINESS HERE SO GET LOST!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sowee ne for the wong spelling.. right now maybe I cannot update I am running out of ideas suggestions are appreciated! **TRANSLATIONS: **

Nandato - What is that?  
otou-san - father  
Itai - Ouch!!  
Mattaku - My, Oh My!!  
Chotto Matte -wait!  
Gomen nasai, Gomen ne, Gomen - Sorry  
Iia nandemonai - No, It's nothing  
Souka - I see  
sugoi - amazing  
Honto - Really  
Nani - What  
Hora - look

Gomen nasai for some wrong spellings. 

Read and Review Please!


End file.
